Ash and Paul reunited
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: What if before Ash started his journey he was invited to Sinnoh only to find out he has an older brother named Paul o.o P.s hope you guys like it and no I'm not dead
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: Hey guys I'm not dead although I'd like to reintroduce a person who is technically unead

V.C.: Man it feels like it's been a long time

Ash's Brother

Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon

Ash was at Lake Verity the events from earlier still playing in his head.

FLASHBACK

Ash had just arrived in Sinnoh Prof. Rowan had insisted he come saying if was urgent. Ash entered the Sangem Lab and was greeted by Prof. Rowan "Ash please sit down" Ash did as told and asked "so why did you need me?" Prof. Rowan seemed troubled by that question but answered "Well a young man..;" he gestured to the tall purple haired boy then continued speaking "came by earlier and had us perform a DNA test on him and a woman he was uncertain if she was his birth mother and the results came back positive the woman and young man in question were Paul here and..." Prof. Rowan paused before saying "Delliah Ketchum Ashton...Paul is your brother"

END FLASHBACK

Ash had run out of the lab after that coming here which is where he stayed for so long he didn't notice Paul looking over him protectively "Ash you ok?" he asked "P-Paul?" Ash asked "yeah listen I know we never met" Paul said sitting next to Ash "but truth be told when I heard the results I was happy go have a real family" He said Ash was stunned after thinking for a minute Ash nodded then smiled and got up "c'mon Bro we should introduce you to Mom" he said Paul smiled getting up himself "yeah I'd like that a lot" the newfound brothers set off fir Pallet Town and the beginning of a new chapter in the lives of Ash and Paul Ketchum

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2: Who's that yellow haired girl

V.C.: Boy it feels good to write again

Phoenix: Sure does as usual we own nothing!

Chapter 2: Who's that yellow haired girl.

ONE YEAR LATER

Ash and Paul jolted awake at the sound of a blaring Voltorb alarm clock they both look at the clock then at each other and simultaneously screamed "WE'RE LATE" rushing off immediately rushing off towards Prof. Oak's lab upon arriving they discovered there were only two Pokemon left the two Pokemon left were Pikachu and a baby Kangaskahn who after losing it's mother refuses to leave it's mother's skull behind and therefore wears her skull on it's back Baby Kangaskahn immediately took a liking to Paul then Ash decided that seeing the way Paul and Baby Kangaskahn were acting he thought Pikachu would be perfect for him Pikachu immediately turned away when Ash attempted to make contact Ash frowned and gave a sigh then decided he wouldn't let this wouldn't stop him from befriending Pikachu in the future and so began their journey.

ONE HOUR LATER

Ash and Paul were wandering down a path Pikachu and the Baby Kangaskahn that Paul had decided to name Q as they were wandering a large flock of Spearow appeared and prepared to attack Pikachu and Q Ash and Paul immediately jumped in front of their Pokemon Pikachu upon seeing their protectiveness of their Pokemon decided that he couldn't let the only people who truly cared about him and his new found friend die and so immediately jumped over Ash to defend them as he did so he was struck by a bolt of blue lighting causing a power surge within him giving him the power to defeat every last Spearow after this Pikachu fainted Ash upon seeing Pikachu fainted immediately with Paul rushed towards the nearest Pokemon center along the way Ash and Paul came across a girl with yellow hair and blue eyes walking her bike Ash and Paul upon seeing the bike they immediately rushed towards the girl Paul being the quick thinker he is asked the girl if they could borrow her bike to save Pikachu the girl upon seeing Pikachu a creature which she loved almost more than any other said "here take my bike I'll go with you" Upon arriving at the Pokemon center they found out Pikachu was going to be just fine Paul walking up to the yellow haired girl introduced himself "hi I'm Paul that's my brother Ash" the yellow haired girl said "hi my,name's Yellow (blush)"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Hey I remember you

Phoenix: Hey guys second chapter in 2 days I can't believe we're getting these done so fast.

V.C. quick question do you guys want Gary and leaf in the story if so please tell us in the reviews.

Phoenix: as usual we own nothing.

Chapter 3: Hey I remember you.

Paul asked Yellow "so why did you help us?" Yellow shrugged "you needed help so I helped" Paul was surprised by her answer and smiled thanks he said she nodded "no problem" she said Ash could be heard sighing from the other room the duo entered and saw Ash looking over Pikachu who was sound asleep "you two should take on the Gym challenge" Yellow suggested "we were going to do you want to come?" Paul offered Yellow thought it over for a moment then agreed to join them then they headed off to the Viridian Forest where Yellow ran into a wild Weedle which looked at her and wanted to go with them so Yellow caught Ash also caught a Pidgey Paul caught a Eevee as they were exiting and saw Pewter City and immediately headed to the Gym "Hello welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Gym my name is Brock." Ash and Paul both screamed in unison "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE" "Very well then the both of you against my Onix and Geodude." Brock said Paul said "Then we'll use my Baby Kangaskahn Q and my brother's Pikachu." Pikachu and Q jumped off their trainer's shoulders and prepared for a battle that non of them would ever soon forget what the heck a Baby Kangaskahn? Brock thought Ash and Paul used a special move of their own design called MudShocker (Thunder+Mudshot) as the bolt of thunder went straight on a. Collision course for Geodude Q's Mudshot intercepted it's course effectively launching the electric charged mud towards . Onix resulting in hit K.O. Brock thought to himself 'I'm screwed' the Geodude upon seeing this became enraged Brock upon seeing his chances of winning used the only command and pulled Geodude to use Defense Curl Ash and Paul after seeing this smirked Pikachu used Volt Tackle after Q Screech the Volt Tackle immediately led to Geodude's prompt fainting Brock was stunned but walked forward "you have bested me and so I will bestow upon you the Boulder Badge" he handed them a badge that resembled a boulder Hey Kids we're Jessie and James now give us your Pokemon Yellow's Pikachu Jolt quickly used Thunder the duo were sent soaring screaming LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN after a long trek through Mt Moon they made if to Cerulean and headed to the Pokemon Center and after booking their rooms Paul walked up to Yellow and asks her to go to a fancy restaurant in the area with him "yes" Yellow said Geodude head to their rooms and changed into formal clothing then they left for their date meanwhile with Ash Ash was flipping through a photo album he always kept with him the photo album was of his early childhood while he was flipping through he found a picture of him and his best friend May the picture the first time May had ever worn the bandanna Ash had got her for her birthday while looking at this picture Ash felt sad and happy at the same time it was at that moment that Ash received a call from his mom Ash answered the phone and said hi Mom Delia told Ash "Ash sweetie there's somebody here that wanted to see you" Ash said disbelievingly "May?"

To Be Continhed


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix: hey guys wassup

V.C.:You sound like of WWE We hid a wrestling reference in the chapter First five to find it get a shout out from us here at Phoenix Inc. p. own nothing!

Chapter 4

May smiled at Ash "Yeah it's me Ashy-Boy" she said teasingly Ash blushed a crimson red at his childhood nickname but couldn't get angry he missed May so much since she left she smirked seeing him blush "glad to see you still like me" she teased his blush deepened but this time he was able to stutter out "I d-d-don't know w-w-what your t-talking a-about" she laughed "Never mind I was just fooling with you" she said smiling he noted that she still wore the bandanna which brought a smile to his face not just from the bandanna but from, hearing May's voice and seeing that she was still the same May Maple "So your in Cerulean huh?" May asked "Yeah" Ash said sheepishly she smirked "Then after that is Vermilion she said with a tone that screamed secrets Ash didn't ask though and nodded "Yeah well uh what's Hoenn like?" May's smile brightened at the mention of Hoenn "Fine but I missed you a lot." she admitted it was his turn to brighten his smile at that "Aww I missed you too." he said then heard a door open and saw Paul grabbing his wallet "Forgot cash" he said embarrasedly Ash grinned at him "well now that ya got it scram and have fun Paul nodded leaving his brother to continue his chat Paul saw patiently sorry he apologized she smiled no problem come on let's go she said grabbing his arm and litteraly dragging him to their dinner date they ate and chat learning more about each other having fun when the bill came Paul paid and left a tip for their waiter they then took a walk on the beach where Paul asked Yellow do you every think about what would have haplened if we didn't meet?.his tone was obviously worried of course notyour a great friend and Ash is too I feel lucky that we met she said then asked do you? never Paul said I just wasn't sure how you felt he said she smiled kissed his cheek then said that's sweet she then walked back to the Pokemon Center and saw Ash fast asllep phone tightly held in his hand and a warm smile on his face shw smiled good night Ash she whispered Paul walk a little while later and saw the same scene he put a blanket over Ash whispered a good night and went to sleep expecting a new day of adventure and challenges tomorrow

The next day: Cerulean City Gym

As the trio walked in Ash and Paul called out and were answered by a trio of girls all of them said in unison "what do you want" "To battle" Ash said "How 'bout we give you the badge and you leave?" the violet haired one said "hell no what do-" -Punch- "hey what was that for" "we're taking the free badges and that's the bottom line 'cause Paul just said so" Paul "Isn't that breaking the fourth wall." yellow said

One hour later: Vermilion city

"Hey guys let's go to Mine and Paul's Summer House to rest."ash said to a wide eyed Yellow upon arriving Ash, Paul and Yellow Discovered the house wasn't empty "May!" ash yelled as the world faded to black.

to be continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix: Hey guys thanks to the five people who Pmd us about the Stone Cold reference and we're sad to say they wanted to remain anonymous.

V.C: although not everyone was happy with it.

Phoenix: anyway we don't own anything

Ash and Paul reunited

Chapter 5

Standing a few feet away from them was May she smiled "Hey Ash." she said. He bolted to her and tackling her into a tight hug she returned the embrace Paul smirked "Hey Ash when did you get a girlfriend?" he asked. The duo released and Ash and May blushed Yellow laughed at that then said "They look so cute together." "D-don't we h-h-ave a b-badge t-to w-w-win?" Ash studdered out Paul nodded. May smiled "I'll come with." she said. The quartet then went to the Gym "Welcome ta th' Vermilio' Cita Gym I'm Lt. Surge an' I've been 'ere for a long time." said the gym leader. Ash and Paul got ready to battle Q jumped off Paul's shoulder Pikachu did the same with Ash getting ready to battle Lt. Surge called forth an Electrode and a Raichu. Paul quickly had Q go for Mub Bomb which hit Electrode knocking it out but Raichu countered with Hyper Beam which hit Q and Pikachu causing massive damage Q qrowled as it countered the assult by glowing a light blue it grew and evolved into a Cubone. Paul pulled out his Pokedex scanning him for new moves then nodded. "Ok Q aim your Rock Throw at Pikachu." Pikachu responded with Thundershock sending it straight into Raichu who fainted. "Well ya bested me an' my war companions so ya deserve this 'ere badge." Paul smirked. "Heck yeah." They took the badges and went back to the house. May was contemplating something then finally asked "You guys got room for one more on your team?" Ash answered for them "Of course." Paul and Yellow nodded in agreement. May smiled as the four continued onward towards the next city on their way out they were stopped by a boy with a Sandshrew and the crowd "Well is anyone willing to stand up if so then Vermilion's outskirts is the place to be and my Sandshrew is the pokemon to be so The Sandshrew Streek defense Open Challenge starts right now ya want some? Come Get Some!" The guy exclaimed "Okay" Paul said then revealed Q. "MudBomb" He said before the Sandshrew could defend MudBomb hit knocking it out. Everyone but Paul and Co were stunned as the four left. Next stop Celadon City

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Phoenix: Hey guys I'm back.

V.C: well without further adu on with the show.

Phoenix: We own nnnooottthhhiiinnnggg.

Chapter 6

The four were on their way to Celadon when Paul saw something that caught his eye it was a long green skinned snake like Pokemon "A Dratini." he exclaimed Ash sighed "Here we go Dragon FanBoy Paul ladies. And uh ladies?" he said embarrassed the girls giggled "Ash your too adorable." May said. He blushed "Thanks." Paul wasn't paying attention to them he was focused on the shiny dragon type pokemon he called forth Eevee "Tackle!" Paul said. The Dratini was caught off guard by the attack but got up and used Dragon Rush "Eevee dodge then use Shadow Ball." Paul said. Eevee dodged the Dragon Rush with ease and hit the Dratini with a Shadow Ball square in the head Dratini almost fainted and Paul saw his chance "Pokeball Go!" he said throwing the pokeball Dratini was sucked inside and after a few minutes was captured Paul grinned like a idiot "hell yeah Dratini I love dragon-types." he said happily Yellow giggled "Your cute when you get all excited." he blushed at that they were about to continue when Yellow and Ash saw a Mankey and Elekid Ash Yellow easily caught the Mankey while Ash had some trouble with Elekid he had used his Butterfree and almost lost if not for confusion Ash was then able to catch Elekid. An hour later May caught a Feebas her first non starter pokemon another three hours later and they were at Celadon City where the gym leader used grass-types Ash and Paul easily entered and found her "Hello welcome to my gym my name is Erika and I love grass-type pokemon." Erika said "Well then were here to battle." Ash said "Battle? Very well then you both may battle at once and use two pokemon each I will all four of mine however I won't lose so easily." she said Ash sent out Elekid while Paul chose Eevee Erika chose Bellossom and Victorybell "Elekid Fire Punch." Ash said "Eevee Shadow Ball." Paul commanded Elekid ran for Victorybell it's fist glowing red while Eevee shot a large bal of energy at Bellossom the two attacks hit Bellossom was knocked out while Victorybell was hardy a float Erika returned her Bellossom and chose her Ivysaur Ash had Elekid go for Fire Punch on Ivysaur while Paul had Eevee use Quick Attack on Victorybell before Erika could counter both moves hit their mark knocking both pokemon out she returned them and thought I'm so dead as she sent out her final pokemon Cherum Ash and Paul told their pokemon to use Thunder Ball a combo of Shadow Ball and Thunder Punch Eevee shot the attack at Elekid who used Thunder Punch to send it straight at Cherum knocking it out Erika walked forward and said "You are very strong please take the badges you've earned" Ash and Paul took them gratefully then left with Yellow and May who were chatting about something Ash asked "What's up" "Hey Ash nothing we were just talking about our favorite brother duo." May said smiling Ash blushed "Oh uh May I was wondering would you uh like to go out with me?"

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix: hey guys we are gonna do something new were gonna do a quote of the chapter.

V.C.: what's the quote?

Phoenix: Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men."(1st baron of Acton)

V.C. : Well without further ado we own nothing

Chapter 7

May smiled warmly at Ash of course Ash smiled at her when we get to Saffron City then I know just where to go Ash said she giggled okay on the way to Saffron the four had to go through Lavender Town at the entrance they were stopped by an old man "That town is haunted it's full of ghosts!" he exclaimed "Ghosts huh? Well who do you call when a ghost's in town?" Ash asked suddenly all four were wearing ghost hunter outfits. "GHOST BUSTERS." all four exclaimed running into the 'haunted' town. To their surprise it was full of ghosts groups of Ghastly, Duskull, Shuppet and their leader a Bannet Ash smirked Elekid go he said in a low voice Paul Yellow and May followed suit calling out "Eevee, Beedrill, Torchic!" "Beedrill use Pin Missile." "Eevee use Bite." "Torchic use Bite too." "Elekid Thunder Punch" the attacks hit the Bannet head on knocking it out. The ghosts fled seeing their leader go down all except two one Ghastly and one Shuppet they looked at Ash and Paul with interest. Ash decided he wanted Ghastly for his team. So he ordered Elekid to use Fire Punch which almost KOed it. Ash threw a pokeball and caught Ghastly while Paul just threw a pokeball catching Shuppet with ease May smiled. "Good job guys and Ashy we better hurry were near Saffron." she said he smiled "Yeah let's go." the four continued through Lavender and on the way to Saffron Yellow couldn't catch anything though they then entered Saffron home to the next gym and where Ash and May would have their first date later that night Ash and May were on their way to their date. Ash had May blindfolded to keep it secret. When he took it off May was staring at a beautiful field by a lake which shone with the moonlight radiating off it. May was speechless 'so that's why Ash said to dress casually' he revealed a pot which held her favorite food pasta with meatballs. She smiled at him "Aw Ash this is so sweet." she said he blushed. "No problem May you hungry?" he asked May smiled "You bet I am." she said he got two bowls and filled them he then handed one to her the duo chatted for awhile until a Meowth appeared and he looked angry "You," he pointed at Ash "you got rid o' mah only friends," he said then stopped "actually they weren't mah friends they always beat me" he said sadly. May was upset at that "Aw you poor thing here let me help." she caught him after that they finished the pasta and went back to the Pokémon Center and kissed each other on the lips then went to their rooms. the next day Saffron Gym.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix: Hey guys

V.C.: welcome back.

Phoenix: This chapter features 2 gym battles

V.C.: so enjoy.

Phoenix: the quot of the day is Socrates with an honest man is always a child.

V.C.: Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Ash Paul and co. entered Saffron City's Gym Sabrina was seen ahead. The group heard a female voice inside their head it spoke thus. 'Hello my is Sabrina and I'm the leader of this gym' Ash and Paul said. "Then we challenge you to a three on three battle" The voice said. "I accept Ash called out Gastly while Paul chose Eevee and Dratini Sabrina sent out all three evolutionary stages of Alakazam. Kadabra used psychic on Eevee sending it to it's knees Ash had Gastly use shadow ball on Kadabra to knock it out Eevee glowed white and evolved into a blue dog like body with a navy blue lower body with orange scales going from it's forehead to just before it's tail it has a orange flame like growth on it's tail it has bunny rabbit like ears with orange horns coming from it's forehead going back towards it's ears it had three navy blue claws on each foot and long ribbon like whiskers growing from beside it's nose "Th-th-th-th-th-this is so new oh my Arceus this is a whole new species what do I do?" Paul said. Then he heard his former Eevee say "Emporeon" Paul nodded "Emporeon use dragon breath." Emporeon used dragon breath knocking Abra out. Dratini and Gastly combined their shadow ball and dragon rush to finish the battle against Alakazam beating Sabrina she gave them the badges her voice was heard in their heads you won so you deserve these badges they nodded the quartet left next stop Fuchsia City.

On the way to Fuchsia Ash pulled Paul aside to talk with him. "Paul I think we should treat the girls to something nice in Fuchsia you know surprise them" Ash said. Paul nodded. "Good idea Ash we'll do it before the Gym battle" Paul said. Ash smiled and they went back over to the girls. "Hey Ashy what were you two talking about?" May asked. Ash smiled at her. "Nothing much." he said. Yellow blinked "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah Yellow nothing you need worry about." Paul reassured her. The two girls weren't fully convinced but accepted their boyfriends answers and continued on to Fuchsia City.

Time Skip Three Hours Later:

The quartet were exhausted and quickly checked into a hotel then collapsing on their beds and falling asleep.

Time Skip Later That Night:

Ash awoke got outside and met Paul to put their plan into action. Meanwhile Yellow awoke to Ash and Paul gone she immediately got May up and looked for them. Yellow then called Paul "Hello?" Paul asked "Paul where are you guys?" Yellow asked "Outside at the lake on the outskirts of town." Paul answered "Okay we're coming." Yellow said they got dressed and went to the place when they got there they were stunned. The moon's rays illuminated the water giving it a glow. The two guys revealed themselves both smiling. "So do you like it?" Ash asked. May and Yellow grinned. "This is so romantic." May said happily. Ash stepped forward wrapping his arms around her waist. "Glad you like it. We sorta planned this knowing tonight was a full moon so the rays would interact the best." Ash explained. "Aww guys that's so sweet." Yellow said wrapping her arms around Paul's neck. Simultaneously the two couples leaned in and kissed. After they separated they headed back to the hotel and fell asleep.

Time Skip The Next Day Fuschia City Gym:

The four entered the poison type gym ready to battle the gym leader Janine. "Hello everyone. Welcome to Fuchsia Gym. I'm the gym leader Janine and not only do I fight in pokemon battles, but I theorize on several different topics." Janine said. "Let's go we challenge you to a Xiali- I mean a battle." Ash said blushing. "Very well you just remember this isn't just any ordinary battle It's a gym battle. Let's begin." She said and with that called forth a Weezing and an Arbok. Ash sent out Gastly while Paul chose Dratini. "Gong Yi-" (SLAP) "Ow what gives?" Ash asked. Paul glared "Wrong franchise pal get with the program." He said. Ash just shrugged. "Gastly use dark pulse." Ash said. "Dratini use Dragon Rush." Paul said. Before Janine could say a counter attack both moves hit and both of her pokemon looked close to fainting. Janine had a idea "Weezing Self Destruct." she said. as a last ditch effort to take these two pokemon out the attack hit and Arbok was also hit causing it to faint. Gastly was unharmed while Dratini barely got up. Janine returned her Arbok and sent out a Venomoth. Ash and Paul smirked. "Dratini Fire Fang." Paul said. Gastly use shadow ball." Ash said the two attacks made there mark knocking the opposing pokemon out. Janine returned it and sent out her last two pokemon Muk and Gloom. "Gastly finish Gloom with dark pulse." Ash said. "Dratini use Dragon Rush on Muk." Paul said. The two attacks hit knocking Gloom out and severely weakening Muk. The duo finished it with Gastly using shadow ball knocking Muk out. Janine returned her pokemon and walked forward. "So my theory about you two was correct take these Badges." She said the duo took the badges. May and Yellow healed their pokemon and left heading back to Vermilion to board a boat to Cinnabar Island.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

V.C.: Welcome back

Phoenix: Hey

V.C.: today is a long chapter as a sorry for the wait.

Phoenix: today's quote is:

"To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,

Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,

To the last syllable of recorded time;

And all our yesterdays have lighted fools

The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!

Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,

That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,

And then is heard no more. It is a tale

Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,

Signifying nothing."

― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

V.C.: Disclaimer in previous chapter.

Chapter 9

On the route back to Vermilion City Ash saw an interesting pokemon. It was a small purple snake like pokemon. Suddenly Meowth appeared. "Ey ain't you Jessie's old Ekans?" He questioned. "Ekkkannnsssss" the Ekans hissed. "Whaddya mean ya don' know what I'm talkin bout?" Meowth drew his claws and jumped only to fall back anime style from a Poison Tail. May frowned. "Meowth are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Ash growled angered slightly that this Ekans worried May. "Pikachu let's show this guy that you don't mess with us." Pikachu nodded in agreement jumping off Ash's shoulder. Ekans hissed at Pikachu. "Use Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran forward it's tail steel gray. Ekans countered with Poison Tail. The two moves met in a deadlock which sparked an explosion. Both pokemon were blown back. "Pikachu you okay?" Pikachu groaned tired from last night's training and the stinging sensation in his tail. Ekans slowly got up. Ash growled. "Come back." He called. Pikachu limped over to May to rest. "Okay Elekid I choose you." Ash said. In a flash Elekid appeared energized and ready to fight. "Thunder Wave." Ash said. Elekid sent a small shockwave through Ekans paralyzing it. "Now Go Pokeball" The device hit the Ekans in the head enveloping it in a red light the pokeball hit the ground and shook until it made a ding sound. Ash smiled about to pick up the pokeball when he noticed Elekid glowing white. When the light died down it revealed a tall yellow pokemon with many black stripes all over it's body. "Electabuzz." The new Electabuzz shouted. Ash marvelled over the newly evolved pokemon then shook his head and picked up the pokeball which contained the newly caught Ekans. He then returned Electabuzz. With that the quartet continued to Vermilion. Until they were stopped in the outskirts of Vermilion City. "Eh what're ya'll doin' back in mah town? Here ta re-fight me?" Lt. Surge smirked Ash smiled "No but it's nice to see you again Surge' he said. Paul shrugged. "Well it's good you're here cause these goons stole pokemon from the pokecenter." all four stiffened. "Any idea where they are?" May asked hopefully. "Yes actually out in the ol' warehouse an' since ya'll are tough I need ya help." Surge sighed. Ash looked at everyone who nodded. They followed Lt. Surge to an old rundown warehouse. They entered to find Jessie James and a sack of pokeballs. They noticed their unwanted company and acted quickly. "Dragonite go." James said. "You too Manectric." Jessie added. Ash gulped at the sight of a large orange dragon and nimble blue and yellow dog pokemon. "Jolteon help out." Lt. Surge said. Ash called out Gastly Paul called out Q May called out Torchic and Yellow called out her Mankey. "Dragonite use Hyper Beam." "Intercept with Shadow Ball." Ash said. Quickly Gastly sent a Shadow Ball at the Hyper Beam the move cancelled the Dragonite's attack however Jessie's Manectric quickly used Thunderbolt. Q jumped in front of Gastly despite being wet from water resistance training enveloping both pokemon in electricity. They both yelled in pain. "C'mon Buddy I know you can do it" Paul encouraged. "Gastly show them your just as strong." Both pokemons closed eyes snapped open they broke from the electric current and began to glow white the light faded to reveal a floating purple head with two hands floating below it and a brown pokemon with a skull covering it's face and a club in its right hand the duo scan the pokemon with their pokedexes and learned the pokemon were Haunter and Marowak "Q use Bone Rush." Paul smirked 'Haunter use Destiny Bond." Ash added noticing Dragonite rushing toward Haunter with Dragon Claw. The move hit knocking out Haunter but Dragonite was knocked out as a result of Destiny Bond. Ash returned Haunter in time for him to be tied up. By the Ariados's String Shot Marowak went to hit Manectric but it jumped causing Marowak to hit Jolteon by accident knocking it out. Lt. Surge returned Jolteon and he also was tied by the Ariados Paul glared as James called out a Zangoose "EARTHQUAKE!" He shouted. May and Yellow quickly returned their pokemon in time for the attack to knock out both pokemon Paul returned Marowak feeling the battle was over the Ariados shot String Shot and got both Paul and Yellow. Suddenly Meowth appeared very upset. "You two are hurtin' mah friends and I've had enough o' it" He looked at May who smiled at him "Oh you again" James scoffed "Listen it's you against us and since you've forgotten what you're up against we'll refresh your memory." James exclaimed "So prepare for trouble." 'Make it double." "To protect the world from devastation." "To,unite all people within our nation." "Jessie" "and it's James" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight" Meowth had to bite his tongue to resist saying his line then glared "Meowth I'll Fight" He said taking a spin on his old line. James glared at Meowth "Ariados use Poison Sting" Ariados shot a barrage of small purple stings at Meowth "Dodge then use Swift" May said Meowth jumped then swiped his tail forward sending several stars at the Ariados hitting hard. "Get up now" James demanded Ariados growled then got up "Good now use Signal Beam" Ariados sent a beam of green energy at Meowth too fast to avoid Meowth fell to one knee Jessie and James laughed "Ariados String Shot on his feet" Ariados complied then used the move on May James smiled deviously "Use Poison Sting on the girl." "NO!" Ash and Meowth screamed as Ariados hit May with the attack Meowth felt something snap then he went into a frenzy freeing himself and Ash accidentally. Meowth roared then suddenly a sphere of orange energy shot a beam of the energy from Meowth's mouth hitting Ariados hard knocking it out. James returned Ariados then he and Jessie used a smoke bomb to escape forgetting the stolen pokemon "Good job Meowth I'm so proud of you." May smiled Meowth blinked "Hey you're right I feel fuzzy inside I could just..." he cut himself off as he began to glow the light faded to reveal a large four legged cat pokemon with a ruby on his forehead "burst?" he blinked then smiled "I evolved" Persian exclaimed. Ash started to untie the others as May returned the happy Persian after everyone was untied Ash and friends returned the stolen pokemon to the Pokecenter and went to the Gym where Lt. Surge offered to let them stay for the night. "Yellow ya got some good pals" He told her she smiled "Thanks Daddy" she said. They hugged and the others smiled at the family moment. Ash and Paul looked at each other nodding the next morning the quartet and Surge were in front of the dock "Ya'll best be safe an' Paul take care o' mah daughta'" Paul nodded "We'll be careful and I'll take very good care of the girl I love" Surge nodded "That's all I wanna hear." A foghorn is heard. "I'll miss ya Baby Girl" Lt. Surge smiled at Yellow "You two Daddy" the horn is louder "Gotta go love you." she ran after her friends and boarded the boat which sailed off for Cinnabar Island

The Next Day.

Ash was worried about May after the attack from Team Rocket he sighed. "Everything okay Ashy Boy?" a familiar arrogant voice asked. He turned to see his old childhood rival Gary Oak he shrugged "Not really my girlfriend got hit by a Poison Sting yesterday and I'm worried" Gary nodded "I see she must be very important to you" he observed "Yeah I love her more than life itself." Ash responded. Gary smiled "Well tell ya what I know how you feel" Ash blinked "really?" Gary nodded "yup Leaf my girlfriend means the world to me and if she got hurt even a little scratch I'd go nuts over her health" "wow Gary that's exactly how I feel" he smiled "good cause that means you really care for her" he then looked off into the expanse of the sea "y'know Ash I think we're not that different so" he offered Ash his hand "friends?" Ash shook his hand smiling "friends" eventually the boat docked and everyone got off Ash looked at Gary "see you at the Pokemon League?" Gary grinned "Count on it Ashy Boy" before they could part ways Paul, May, Yellow, Pikachu, and a girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes approached them them the girl smiled at Gary "hey Gary" he smiled "hello Beautiful" he looked at Ash "Leaf this is my old pal Ash" he then noticed May and smiled "and what have we here? Ash's girlfriend perhaps?" May smiled "Yeah that's me May by the way" "I'm Paul Ash's brother" Gary blinked "hold it since when does Ash Ketchum have a brother?" Paul sighed "That is a long story" Yellow decided to change the subject "I'm Yellow Paul's girlfriend" Leaf smiled "it's nice to meet you all" they all nodded then the groups headed to the Pokecenter and checked in for the night. Paul noticed Yellow glancing out the window to the sandy area and water Paul got an idea "Hey Ash" he whispered. "yeah?" "I'm gonna take Yellow out to swim mind if we wait to challenge the gym?" Ash nodded "yeah then I can take May out" Paul smiled before calling "Yellow?" "yeah?" "wanna go swimming?" Yellow squealed "yes" he smiled "okay let's go" the couple changed into their swimsuits and left Ash and May alone she smiled at Ash "so Ashy what are you thinking about doing?" Ash smirked "hm how about this" he leaned forward and kissed May passionately she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss after a few minutes they parted for air May smirked "I like the way,you think Ketchum" he grinned "then let's watch a movie." May grinned "yes"

Meanwhile

Paul could not take his eyes off Yellow she was enjoying herself in the waters near Cinnabar Island's shore she noticed Paul staring and smirked "enjoying the view?" Paul jumped five feet in the air out of surprise he gulped "oh h-hey Yellow" he stuttered her smirk grew as she got out of the water and walked over to Paul she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him he instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss when they separated Paul smiled "I love you" she smiled "I love you too" they returned to the Pokecenter and entered to find Ash and May cuddled up on the couch fast asleep with a movie playing. Paul grabbed a blanket and covered them 'night bro' he whispered then took, Yellow into his arms and led her to the bedroom he laid her down gently and kissed her head "night Yellow love you" "night Paul love you too"

The Next Day Cinnabar Gym

The quartet entered and were in awe of the pool of lava below the battlefield an elderly man walked out onto the field "I'm Blaine and this is my gym where fire burns brightly no matter what shall we begin?" Ash and Paul nodded "very well I shall battle you both one at a time one pokemon each" they nodded "alright let the battles begin"

Paul looked at Ash "I'll go first" Ash frowned "why?" Paul sighed "think about it you need more time to develop a strategy than I do" Paul explained Ash groaned "I hate when you're right" Paul smirked "then it's settled I shall battle Paul of Pallet Town one pokemon each" Paul and Blaine took their spots on the battlefield "Arcanine I choose you" Blaine chose in a flash a large red canine with a white mane and black stripes going down it's body Paul bit his lip "take your time and choose wisely for it will decide your fate" he smirked "Marowak can't go out he may know Close Combat Shuppet isn't ready for a gym leader but maybe…" Paul thought then nodded "Dratini let's rock 'n' roll" Blaine blinked in confusion "a...Dratini? Not say a ground type?" Paul shook his head "I trust the might of a dragon like Dratini" Blaine sighed "You have made your decision now we shall fight" "Ok." Paul shouted Blaine sweat dropped "alright Arcanine Flamethrower" "Dratini dodge then use Dragon Rush" Dratini barely slithered out of the attacks range then charged forward it's tail glowing bright purple "Arcanine intercept with Crunch" Arcanine's fangs glowed dark purple and went down on Dratini's tail just before Dratini was about to hit Arcanine Dratini screamed in pain "Dratini" Paul called worriedly Dratini opened its eyes and ignored the pain and swung its tail while inside Arcanine's mouth hitting the original attack Arcanine let go and howled in pain allowing Dratini to slither back to Paul "atta boy Dratini" Paul smiled Dratini nodded then growled lowly at Arcanine Dratini then lunged at Arcanine it's tail emerged in water Ash blinked "that's Aqua Tail wow Paul trained Dratini well" he thought meanwhile the Aqua Tail made direct contact with Arcanine's head Dratini then jumped back Arcanine took a shaky step before fainting "Arcanine" Blaine ran over to his friend then looked at Paul "I underestimated you Paul therefore you win the Volcano Badge" Paul smiled as Blaine handed him his badge Ash May and Yellow walked over to them Paul smiled "well you should never underestimate the power within a dragon" Dratini smiled at that comment overjoyed with Paul's trust in it Dratini began to glow a bright white catching the attention of Paul,and friends "Dratini…" Paul looked in awe as Dratini grew into a long snake like creature the light faded to reveal a long purple snake like pokemon with a gray underside "Dragonair?' Dragonair asked Paul grinned "one step closer to Dragonite" he thought excited Ash smiled "great job I'm next" Blaine laughed nervously "yeah about that...I kinda can't battle you until tomorrow" Ash frowned "look at it like this Ash now you have more time to train" May said optimistically Ash nodded "right" Yellow hugged Paul and the duo kissed

Later that Evening

Ash had all of his pokemon out "okay listen up guys I can only use one of you Pikachu you're strong but fire types are neutral to electric moves" he looked at Electabuzz "same for you buddy" he then looked at Butterfree and shook his head "bug types are weak to fire sorry Butterfree" he sighed then looked at Ekans and haunter "you guys need a bit more time before you enter the gym field" he then looked at Pidgey he sighed "I feel bad for forgetting I caught you but you're really not ready for battle" unlike the others who understood where he was coming from Pidgey glared and flew over to a native pokemon and began to peck it harshly Ash gasped in horror "Pidgey calm down I promise to train you soon please stop" Pikachu saw enough it released a low voltage Thunderbolt knocking out Pidgey and harming the native red crab pokemon Krabby Ash then had an idea he searched his bag and pulled out a pokeball "go" he simply exclaimed throwing it at the water type pokemon it captured the Krabby and then disappeared Ash returned his pokemon and went to the Pokemon Center and went to the PC he swapped Pidgey for Krabby and sighed before heading back out to begin training.

Later that night

Ash sighed as he returned the tired pokemon to their pokeballs and went to bed excited for tomorrow.

To Be Continued...


End file.
